


This Ship Is Taking Me

by Tamix13



Category: Muse
Genre: Doctor Who AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom finds a strange man in an alleyway, along with what seems to be a blue police box...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Falling.

He was falling and there was nothing he could do about it.

Nothing he could do but watch the stars turn to brilliant streaks with the speed at which he fell. He was helpless to stop it, helpless to do more than hang on, sitting on the floor where he had been knocked over. He didn’t know where or even  _ when _ he was going, where he was going to end up landing.

His gaze was drawn to the hand that held onto the center console and to the yellowish white light that still burned off of it.

The sudden landing was jarring and took him by surprise, shaking his grip loose and flinging him clear across the room.

He sat up, groaning, when the room stopped shaking around him and rubbed the back of his head where it had collided with the wall. Dizzily, he got to his feet, clutching at the wall and then the door for support, only to fall again when he opened it. Managing to pull himself to his feet, albeit shakily, he plopped down in a relatively clear area and leaned against the outside wall of the blue police box. Pulling in a deep breath of air, blessedly cool and clear after the smokiness of inside, he lifted a hand to carefully feel around the back of his head more thoroughly, and catalogued the aches of the rest of his body.

Wondering where and when he was, he looked wearily around, wanting nothing more than to lie down and sleep for about a week. A sudden noise from the entrance of the alley he’d landed in brought him to wakefulness in a matter of seconds. He scrambled to his feet, intent on hiding, but a wave of dizziness again sent him stumbling over his own feet, and toppling to the ground. Hissing in pain, he nearly missed the soft voice that called out to him.

“Hello? Someone there?” The voice sounded kind enough, but he knew from experience to not judge a person’s character from tone of voice alone. He tried just to scoot backwards to hide himself more, but cried out when he put his arm down to support himself.

“Whoa, easy there!” Suddenly there were hands supporting him, gentle and steady in a counterpart to his shaking legs. “You okay? You look pretty banged up.”

He looked up to see who had steadied him, and was met with dirty blond hair and dark grey eyes, concerned and gentle. Those eyes blinked when they made eye contact.

“Whoa, blue…” The blond murmured.

“Huh?”

“Ah…nothing!” The blond waved a hand, blushing faintly. “My name’s Dominic Howard. Dom.”

“Matt…”

“Just Matt?” Dom asked, a teasing note in his voice, and Matt frowned.

“Yes,” he said defensively. Dom laughed softly.

“Kidding, I’m kidding. Are you alright though? Your wrist looks pretty bad, do you want me to take you to the hospital?”

“No, no, you don’t need to trouble yourself with me. I’ll be quite alright.” Dom didn’t look reassured by this as Matt had hoped; in fact, it was worryingly the opposite.

“What? I can’t do that! You look horrible, no offense intended! I can’t just leave you like this. At least let me drive you to your house or something!”

Matt laughed hollowly and gestured behind him to the large blue police box that had somehow escaped Dom’s notice until now, because he had been so focused on the hurt stranger.

“You wouldn’t have to drive very far.”

“That? That’s not your house,” The blond exclaimed. “Did you hit your head or something?”

“I did, but I’m not lying about it being my home. Help me up, and I’ll show you.” Dom frowned suspiciously and more than a little concerned about the potential head trauma this man might have sustained. Nevertheless, he complied with Matt’s request, helping him to his feet and supporting him with a hand on his back. Matt took a cautious step forward and when he didn’t collapse, went on to open the door of the police box and held out a hand in a gesture for Dom to precede him through. As expected, the blond’s grey eyes widened and he backed out again to stare at the box incredulously.

“Wait…wait, what?” Dom managed in a strangled voice. “Is this a trick or something? Am I being pranked?” And he even looked around as if searching for a hidden camera. Matt giggled –actually  _ giggled _ \- and shook his head.

“No trick, just alien technology.”

“Alien… _ what _ ?! It’s…it’s…” Dom spluttered, words seeming to fail him as he trailed off into incomprehensible sounds and hand flails.

“Bigger on the inside?” Matt suggested with a sly smile.

“Yes! How?!”

“Something about space bending, I assume. Even I don’t know for sure though.”

“Space bending? Just what the hell is this? Who are you?”

“I’m a Time Lord,” Matt stated matter-of-factly, making his way up to the center console.

“Oh, yeah, cause that’s helpful,” Dom said flatly, following Matt. “What are you doing anyways?”

“Well, I just crashed my time machine. I’m seeing if she’s okay.” Matt hit a couple switches, and the police box shuddered as if in protest and a tired sounding hum vibrated through Dom’s feet.

“Doesn’t sound okay,” he commented. Matt swung a screen around to him and when Dom peeked over his shoulder, he saw that it was covered in strange circular markings.

“Shit,” Matt whispered, looking concerned. “This is very, very not good. Not good at all.” He slumped back suddenly and Dom yelped, reaching out to steady him.

“What’s wrong? Matt, are you alright?”

“She’s broken. Just…completely…damn, I’m going to have to stay here until she can repair herself.” The black haired man looked exhausted all of a sudden. “I may just have to impose on your hospitality after all, Dominic.”

“I told you, that’s totally fine. Me and my mate Chris have a spare room in our flat that you can crash in, no pun intended.”

“But…what about my TARDIS? I can’t just leave her here,” Matt protested.

“It’s not that far away. Just a couple blocks, actually.”

“Maybe I could…maybe she could make it. Do you have a balcony of some sort? Something that I could land her on?” Matt asked.

“Actually, yeah we do.”

“Good. I’m going to need your help with this though, because this will exhaust me too.”

“What? Are you going to be okay?” Dom asked anxiously.

“Oh, I’ll be fine, nothing a little rest won’t fix,” Matt reassured. “I’m just going to need you to help me with some piloting, because I think my wrist is broken and this is going to take some fancy flying.”

“Flying…? I don’t know about that, but I’ll try.” Dom picked his way carefully up to the center console, and Matt flashed a brilliant grin at him.

“Thank you. Good, ready? Let’s attempt this.”

~~~

They landed with a jarring thump, and Dom yelped when a slender body crashed into him, instinctively wrapping his arms around the Time Lord’s waist. They both tumbled to the ground in a gangly pile of limbs.

“Christ, sorry,” Matt panted. “Wasn’t expecting that rough of a landing.” He looked pale and tired and honestly, Dom wasn’t surprised when Matt slumped backwards, catching the Time Lord and lifting him in his arms easily. He moved towards the door he had come in and carefully maneuvered it open, poking his head out.

“Holy shit…” They were indeed on the balcony of Chris and Dom’s flat. “Holy shit, we actually moved!” He stumbled out of the TARDIS, closing the door behind him, and went over to the door that led from the balcony to their living room. Trying the door, Dom found it locked, and rapped on the glass. He saw Chris come out in the living room, saw his eyebrow raise when he spotted Dom.

“Thanks mate,” Dom said when Chris opened the balcony door.

“How the hell did you get out there? And who’s this?”

“Gimme a minute here. He’s hurt and he needs to rest.” Dom moved past Chris, despite his flatmate’s protests, and went to the guest bedroom.

“Help me out would you, and turn down the covers?” Dom asked, batting his eyelashes when Chris didn’t move. “I swear I’ll explain, just help me out here.” Chris sighed, looking for all the world like a concerned, suspicious mother, but went to fold down the blankets so that Dom could set the dark haired man down. Matt’s face scrunched briefly in pain when the movement jostled his broken wrist, but smoothed out again after a moment. Dom scrambled to get Matt’s shoes off, and twitched the covers up over him before turning to face Chris.

“You’re going to think I’m nuts when I explain this, but it’s absolutely, one hundred percent true.”

“Alright.” Chris sighed long-sufferingly. “Let me hear this.”

“He’s an alien. He’s a time traveler, and he crashed his ship.”


	2. Chapter 2

“He’s a time traveler, and he crashed his ship, I swear. I can prove it to you!” Chris just blinked at him, and Dom groaned. “I swear I’m not drunk!”

“You sure sound drunk. What the hell kind of story is that? He could be a fucking serial killer for all we know! I’d sooner believe that than believe that he’s an alien.” Dom made a frustrated noise and cast a glance over at Matt, who was still asleep on the bed. He had rolled over and was curled protectively around his hurt arm, his feet now sticking out of the blankets.

“Chris…mate, the man wears mismatching socks! Are you really  _ that _ concerned?” Chris sighed again, tearing his gaze away from the man on the bed and looking to his flatmate.

“Fine, show me this so-called proof you have.” Dom led him again to the balcony, throwing the door open.

“There, see? That’s Matt’s ship. I’d let you go inside, ‘cause it’s amazing and then you’d really believe me. But I dunno if he’d want me to.” He realized that it didn’t even matter if Chris saw the inside or not, because his flatmate’s mouth was hanging open.

“Okay, I think I believe you…” Chris whispered, reaching forward to hesitantly touch the side of the TARDIS.

“Dude, it’s bigger on the inside too.”

“You can go inside if you want.” A tired voice piped up from the door and the two turned to see Matt leaning on the doorframe. “It’s not pretty, but you can go in. I want you to believe Dom and believe me, for that matter.”

“I-I think I believe you mate…” Chris said shakily. “Fuck me, but I believe you.”

“Why don’t we all go sit down? Matt looks like he’s going to pass out.” Dom shooed the Time Lord and his flatmate inside, closing and locking the door. Matt had flopped down onto the couch, looking sleepy. Dom sat next to him, leaving Chris to take the chair.

“I want to explain,” Matt said softly. “I didn’t explain it all to Dom and I’m sure you would like to know what’s going on as well, Chris.”

“We would like to know, but don’t push yourself. You can always tell us in the morning if you want.” But Matt was already shaking his head, drawing his legs up and wrapping his arms around them, holding his injured wrist gingerly.

“Well, I work tomorrow,” Chris said. “And from the looks of that wrist, you two will be making a trip to the hospital.”

“Fine, fine, gang up on me why don’t you? Go ahead then, Matt.”

“Well, to start simply, I’m not human. I’m from a planet called Gallifrey and I already told Dom this, but I’m a Time Lord. That blue box out there is my spaceship, if you will. It’s called a TARDIS. Yes, spaceship,” He said when he saw Chris open his mouth. “I can, and do, travel through time and space. But as I said, I crashed and now I’m stuck here since my TARDIS is broken. She could repair herself, but it’s far easier if I help her along. So here I am, very gratefully accepting your hospitality and I thank you for that.”

“So you’re an alien?” Chris asked, and Matt nodded.

“Yes, technically I am.”

“Why did you even crash in the first place?” Dom asked quietly, handing Matt a glass of water. The Time Lord accepted it, took a sip, and continued.

“Well, when Time Lords die, we don’t really die, per say. We simply go through a process called regeneration, where basically we get a new body. It’s a bit complicated to explain, a bit hand-wave-y, and a lot of us don’t even fully understand it. Involves a lot of bright gold light.” Matt passed to take a drink of water, leaving Dom and Chris to mull over what he had just said.

“So…you don’t die? You’re immortal?” Dom asked, but Matt shook his head.

“Again, it’s all a lot of hand waving, but each Time Lord gets a set amount of regeneration cycles, and we don’t know how many we even have. We are, however, incredibly long-lived. I’m somewhere around three hundred years old. It’s always so hard to tell with all the time hopping we do, to figure out exactly how old we are.”

Here, Matt had to stop and laugh, because both Dom and Chris’ mouths had fallen open at his last statement.

“Three hundred…?” Dom managed at last, and Matt smiled.

“Mhmm.”

“Christ mate, but you look good for three hundred…” Matt burst out in laughter, nearly spilling his water, and Chris snorted.

“Pull your foot out of your mouth, Dom, before you choke on it.” Dom spluttered and glowered at his flatmate while Matt’s laughter subsided into soft, occasional giggles, and then into a yawn.

“Sorry…must be more tired than I thought.”

“Go sleep then. We’ll go get your wrist looked at in the morning,” Dom said, waving a hand. “Sleep as long as you need. I don’t have class tomorrow, so I don’t have anywhere I need to be.”

“Yeah, you and your lazy ‘I-Don’t-Have-Classes-On-Fridays’ schedule,” Chris muttered.

“I’m not lazy. You’re just jealous because you have to spend your Fridays with bratty high school kids,” Dom fired straight back, and Matt could tell that this was an old, well-established pissing match between the two. The Time Lord got up, glass in hand.

“I’ll leave you two to your little fight then, I’m tired.”

“It’s not an argument that Dom’s lazy, but sometimes I like to make him feel like he won. Good night Matt, sleep well.” Dom shot a hand out to pinch Chris’ arm viciously.

“I always win, Wolstenholme. G’night Matt, see you in the morning.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom takes Matt clothes shopping and also snark and also Kelly my love.  
> Also my friend Lauren (frosty-witch on tumblr) is drawing Time Lord Matt for me and it looks lovely so far and I'm excited.

When Matt woke up, it was to some crashing and cheerful sounding swearing. He slowly got up and made his way towards the noises, rubbing his eyes sleepily. The Time Lord found Dom in the kitchen, sheepishly holding a pan of burned…something…

“Are you trying to burn your home down? What even is that?” Matt asked, trying and failing to hold back a laugh.

“Well, I was going for French toast, but I think I got ashes instead. If you can’t tell, Chris and his girlfriend usually cook, not me.”

“I can cook if you want me to,” Matt offered. “I  _ have _ picked up  _ some _ talents over the last three hundred or so years, you know.”

“I suppose,” Dom admitted. “Then I relinquish control of the kitchen to you, gladly.” Matt rolled his sleeves up.

“That’s a responsibility that I accept. I promise that I won’t poison you.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

~~~

“Okay, I might make you cook more often. That was incredible! Chris might have some competition.”

“Oh please, I’ve simply had more experience than him. I’m sure he’s a wonderful cook.”

“He is a pretty fucking good cook.”

“You seem like you have a very good friendship with him,” Matt observed, starting to help Dom clear the table.

“Quit, you made the food, the least I could do is clean up. And yeah, we’ve been friends forever.” Matt stubbornly continued to help clean, keeping his injured wrist out of the way of being jostled.

“Yeah, after this we’re gonna go get that looked at. Can you move it or use it at all?” Matt nodded, slowly and carefully moving his wrist in a small circle.

“”That’s about as much as I can do right now. Another perk of my regeneration is that I can use the excess energy to heal any wounds I may sustain right afterwards. So my wrist must’ve been broken before, and I had just enough energy to heal the break at least.”

“Still, I want to get it checked out by a professional,” Dom said firmly, very clear that he wasn’t going to accept any argument on the subject.

“Alright, alright. You’re a bit of a mother hen aren’t you?”

“If I am, you can blame Chris for it. He’s the real mother hen around here. It just rubs off on me.” Dom grabbed his coat, then rooted around in a closet and threw one at Matt.

“I don’t know if you have any clothes in that TARDIS of yours, but it’s cold as fuck out, so you can use my coat for now.”

“Oh…thanks.” Matt struggled into his shoes, fumbling the laces a bit because of his hurt wrist, and then shrugged the coat on. Dom grabbed his keys and led Matt to his car, which was parked on the street.

“Nice car, very nice,” Matt said approvingly as he got in.

“You know cars? Wait, you’ve probably seen the invention of cars, what am I talking about? Anyways, yeah this is my baby. I just got it a couple months ago after saving up for forever.”

“No, yeah, it’s great. Wish I could have a use for fancy cars, but since my TARDIS already does that for me, plus more…” Matt trailed off wishfully and shrugged.

“I’ll let you drive it once, promise. Now, since I’m taking you to the hospital, is there anything weird they’re gonna find? Like…alien-weird, no offense…”

“None taken. I don’t think, just for a hurt wrist, that they’ll take my pulse or anything like that, but I do have two hearts. That’s the most noticeable thing. My blood’s different, yeah, but I doubt they’ll draw blood either. Aaaand you’re staring…”

“You have two hearts? Did I hear that right?”

“Ah, you caught that tidbit? Yeah, I have two hearts, one on each side of my chest. Don’t ask, it’s very science-y. I have a lot of subtle biological differences from humans, if one knows where to look. But a simple hurt wrist shouldn’t cause too much alarm. My bone density is very similar to a human’s.”

“This just keeps getting weirder and weirder, but I am so glad that I found you. My life needed a little weirdness and excitement, and I’m glad to offer my help to you if you need it.”

“I’m glad you’re the one that found me. That situation could’ve gone so much worse. I think I lucked out with you and Chris, and I’m very grateful.”

~~~

“See, I told you, just sprained.” Matt looked ruefully at the brace on his wrist. “More annoyance than real injury is what this is.”

“Still, I’m glad we confirmed it.” Dom let them both into the flat. “Better that than letting something nasty fester.”

“Are you sure you got your mother hen tendencies from Chris rubbing off on you? I think they are well and truly ingrained,” Matt teased, moving towards the balcony to check on his TARDIS. Dom poked his tongue out childishly at the Time Lord, but then trailed after him, too curious about what he was doing.

“What are you doing?” He asked as Matt unlocked the TARDIS and picked his way past the piles of random chunks of metal and debris on the floor. It already looked cleaner and neater to Dom than it had the first time he’d been inside the day before.

“Hey Matt, can the TARDIS clean itself did you say?” Dom asked. Matt poked his head out from the room he’d gone into and nodded.

“Sure can. She’s fixing herself. She could completely fix herself given enough time, but like I said, it’ll be quicker and easier if I help her along.” The head of fluffy black hair disappeared back into the room and this time, Dom followed him, picking his way over the debris scattered underfoot.

“Ah, dammit…” He heard the Time Lord mutter, and poked his head into the room to see Matt standing amidst mounds of partially burned, partially drenched fabric.

“Whoa, what is all of this?” Matt turned with an irritated look on his face.

“That was, emphasis on was, my wardrobe. Looks like it got the worst of the impact.” The Time Lord nudged some of the clothes with his foot. “I’ll have to go through it, see what I can salvage.”

“We could always just go shopping you know,” Dom suggested. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

“You honestly wouldn’t mind? I don’t think I have any money though, and I don’t want to take advantage of you any more than I already have.”

“Well, if you’re going to be stuck here, you should have some decent clothes. From the looks of this mess, I’d say you’re going to need some either way.”

Matt folded his arms, looking put out.

“Fine, fine, you win…”

“I always do. We could go now if you wanted. Get it over with and then come back and relax. I actually want to surprise Chris and make dinner because I feel bad about his girlfriend doing it all the time, but I obviously need your help. I mean, if that’s okay with you…”

“Well, I wouldn’t just leave you to fend for yourself, not after you’ve offered to buy me clothes. Besides, I don’t want you burning your flat down,” Matt teased as they exited the TARDIS.

“That may be true, but rude at the same time, you asshole. I’m not  _ that _ bad.”

“When you can cook a whole meal with nothing catching on fire, then I’ll be impressed,” Matt said dryly, laughing when Dom smacked his shoulder none-too-gently. “Ow! Hey, maybe I’ll teach you! That way, when you get a girlfriend, you can cook for her instead of making her do all the work.”

“Challenge accepted. If you can actually teach me how to cook, it would be nothing short of a miracle.”

~~~

“Dom, you can’t just leave the rice, it’ll stick! You gotta stir it a bit every so often.” Matt nudged Dom out of the way gently with his hip, taking over the rice that they were making. He was wearing some of his new clothes: simple black slacks and a blue sweater, his sleeves shoved up past his elbows.

“Okay, so what should I do? I don’t wanna make you do  _ all _ the work, I’m supposed to be learning here.” Dom put his hands on his hips, looking put out and slightly flustered.

“Can you cut up those vegetables? I assume you can do that without hurting yourself or the vegetables, yes?” Matt grinned when Dom deliberately bumped into him on his way to get a knife and cutting board.

Chris came in while they were just finishing up, his girlfriend Kelly close behind him.

“Well, something smells good,” she remarked. “Dom, surely you didn’t make the house smell this good.”

“Hey, I resent that! But it was me and Matt here. He’s teaching me how to cook so I’m ‘not completely useless’” Dom made exaggerated air quotes when he said the words. “His words, not mine of course.”

Matt came out from the kitchen wiping his hands off, and then extended one to Kelly.

“Hello, I’m Matt, as Chris probably told you. You must be his lady friend. Wonderful to meet you.” Kelly blushed prettily, taking the hand Matt offered her.

“Yes, I’m Kelly. Wow, finally, these two cavemen get a friend with some manners.”

“Hey!” The other two chorused in protest, and Matt laughed.

“Well, I will try my best to civilize them to your liking,” he teased. “Their first test is table manners while we eat dinner.”

~~~

“That was delicious, Matt, Dom, good job. I wish I had half of your cooking skills Matt, where on Earth did you learn how to cook like this?”

“Nowhere on Earth, actually,” Matt said absently. “I do believe I learned most of my cooking skills on a wonderful little planet inhabited mostly by lovely people with four arms. Bit strange, but I’ve seen stranger, and they were perfectly hospitable in any case. Lovely recipe for flan, they had.” Matt trailed off when he noticed three pairs of eyes trained on him.

“Ah…I mean…from my mother?”

“Uh…” Kelly said in a small voice. “Is this a prank, guys?”


	4. Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B is laying on their bed with Person A and they’re watching a movie. Halfway through, Person B falls asleep with Person A’s arm around them, Person B’s head on their shoulder. (AKA I felt like writing in this universe but didn't have any ideas for the main fic.)

Dom didn’t know what had possessed him and Matt to watch old, shitty horror movies at one in the morning, but there they were.

In his defense, it was close to Halloween, and there was a marathon on TV at the moment.

Who was he to let a good marathon go unwatched?

Also, he had a literal alien houseguest who had been alive (just not necessarily on Earth) when these movies had been made, which was pretty cool, because now he was filled with useless facts about said movies.

Speaking of Matt, he was lying, nearly asleep, on Dom’s bed, as they were watching on Dom’s huge TV. They’d been running around all day, and then the Time Lord had been working on fixing his broken TARDIS for most of the evening. 

Needless to say, the poor guy was pretty exhausted.

Dom flopped down next to Matt, laughing when the black haired man woke with a soft snort.

“A little tired there?”

“More than a little...why’ve we stayed up this late anyways?” Matt asked with a wide yawn.

“Because I don’t have classes tomorrow and this marathon was begging to be watched.”

“You make it sound so reasonable...no wonder Chris always calls you a bad influence.”

“Hey, I resent that! I am so not a bad influence!” Dom protested half-heartedly. 

“What do you call this then?” Matt asked sleepily and the blond rolled his eyes, dropping down to lay fully on the bed.

“Culture…?” he offered with a sheepish smile. Matt sighed dramatically, closing his eyes again. Dom fell silent, going back to watching the movie that was currently on.

However, Matt’s sleepiness must have been contagious, because he found himself nodding off.

“A little tired there?” The blond opened his eyes at the fondly mocking tone and reached up to ruffle Matt’s hair. The Time Lord yelped and swatted at Dom’s hand.

“Quit it! Little shit…” Dom laughed and wrapped an arm around Matt’s shoulders, jostling him. Matt whined and shoved at Dom’s side. “Quit, I’m sleepy...s’too late for fighting…” Dom reluctantly obliged and they settled back down, Dom’s arm still around Matt’s shoulders comfortably. The black haired man mumbled quietly to himself and snuggled down against Dom’s side, resting his head on the blond’s shoulder.

“You gonna use me for a pillow now?” Dom asked and Matt nodded without opening his eyes, fluffy hair tickling Dom’s neck. “Alrighty then…”

Making himself comfy again, now with Matt breathing evenly in his sleep beside him, Dom settled in to watch the end of the movie.

However, with Matt being so sleepy and warm all cuddled into his side, Dom soon found his eyelids drooping again. 

This time, he succumbed to it, letting his head fall back against the pillow and falling asleep to the quiet sound of the TV and Matt’s soft breathing.


	5. Drabble 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took your jacket home from the store because we have the same one but wow you smell good and you have some strange shit in your pockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble while I work on the main chapter. Also these drabbles are in the same universe and everything, they just might not be timeline accurate. Especially this one, since my main fic isn't necessarily Belldom. I just felt like writing something a little more Belldom-y.

They really hadn’t meant to get the same jacket.

Well, not the  _ exact _ same jacket, but close enough to when they got back from shopping, Chris had commented on the similarity.

The jackets were both black leather, only Matt’s had a different style of pocket than the one that Dom had.

So it was no big surprise when Dom grabbed Matt’s jacket instead of his own in his rush to not be late to class. Matt was still asleep, Dom having really early class. Normally the Time Lord, cognizant of their near identical jackets, took care to put his in his room or somewhere away from Dom’s at least. But they’d stayed up sort of late just talking and working on fixing the TARDIS, so Matt hadn’t been as conscientious of where he put his coat. 

As of such, now Dom had Matt’s coat.

Luckily, he didn’t keep his keys in his coat pocket or he would have realized his mishap and gone to correct it, thus making him even later than he already was.

On campus, Dom parked his car and headed towards the building that his class was in. It was still a little chilly out, even in April, so he stuck his hands in his jacket pockets to keep them warmer.

He didn’t, at first, recognize the objects in his pockets but figured that it was just random junk that he’d had in them from the last time he’d worn this coat.

Dom snuck into his lecture hall and found a seat at the back to avoid bringing any attention to himself. He’d already had enough embarrassing call-outs about being late, thank you very much.

Taking his notebook out of his bag, the blond realized that he hadn’t thrown a pen in with the rest of his stuff before he’d bolted out the door. Swearing softly, Dom rummaged in his coat pockets to see if he’d happened to put it in there.

His fingers brushed something slender and vaguely pen shaped, but when he pulled it out, he realized that he’d definitely grabbed the wrong coat.

He was holding not a pen, but Matt’s sonic screwdriver, the tool that the Time Lord used that acted as a key to any lock, among other purposes that Dom had yet to ascertain. 

“Shit…” Dom muttered, shoving the sonic screwdriver back into the coat pocket before anyone saw it.

He  _ did _ end up finding a pen in one of the pockets though.

When Dom got out of class, the wind had picked up a little, causing the blond to shiver and turn the collar of Matt’s coat up. 

He found that the Time Lord’s coat was actually warmer than his own, which kind of depressed him since they were practically the same coat. He wondered if Matt had done something to the coat to make it warmer somehow. Wondered if that was something that Matt could even do. 

Dom shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and buried his nose into the collar of the coat, cursing himself for parking so far away. This damn wind that had sprung up (that was probably also bringing rain of some sort as well) was making his face go numb.

Matt’s coat smelled good though, where Dom’s nose was pressed against it, like the Time Lord’s soap and also like the unique smell of the TARDIS.

Dom shook himself out of his thoughts, blushing a little, as he reached his car.

When the blond got home, he was chilled to the bone from simply walking from his car to his flat, and all he wanted was a really hot shower and maybe a cup of tea.

“Hello!” he called as he opened the door, shedding both shoes and coat.

“In the kitchen!” Matt called back and Dom headed that way. The Time Lord met him with a gentle kiss and a warm mug pressed into his hands. 

“Figured you might need that,” Matt said with a smile and a nod to the mug.

“Bless your heart, I did. It’s gone freezing outside,” Dom said gratefully. “Wind’s bringing in rain clouds. Have you gone out today?”

“Nope. Decided to be lazy and slept late.”

“Mmmm lucky,” Dom murmured. “But good, because you wouldn’t have had your sonic screwdriver.”

“Huh, why?” Matt tilted his head, stealing Dom’s mug of tea to take a drink.

“I accidentally took your coat instead of mine this morning.” Matt snorted softly, shaking his head.

“Guess you really  _ were _ running late…”

“And whose fault is that?” Dom flicked Matt’s nose lightly, smirking when the Time Lord made an angry, catlike noise.

“Not mine, that’s for sure. How’d you figure out you had my coat though?”

“I may have been looking for a pen and found your sonic screwdriver instead…”

Matt burst out laughing and Dom sighed long-sufferingly.

“Why must you laugh at my misfortune?”

“Oh, I wish I could’ve been there to see the look on your face!”

“Ah yes, because you’re an asshole, that’s why.”

“Hey! I resent that!” Matt said, trying to get his giggles under control and failing spectacularly. “I’m not an asshole.”

“Oh, you so are.” Dom pulled the shorter man into his arms for a hug, using the Time Lord to warm himself up.

“Your nose is cold,” Matt mumbled against Dom’s shoulder, then promptly yelped when the blond moved down to press his very cold nose to Matt’s very warm neck. “Now who’s the asshole?!”

“Warm me up then.” Matt rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of “you little shit”, and pulling Dom to the living room. There, he tugged the blond down onto the couch and pulled a blanket over the both of them. 

“Better?”

“Hold on, lemme…” Dom pulled Matt onto his lap and curled his arms around the Time Lord’s slim waist. “ _ Now _ I’m better.”

“Of course…”

They were silent a minute while Dom’s nose and fingers thawed, and the blond mourned the fact that he’d left his tea on the kitchen counter. He heard Matt mutter something and looked down at the dark, fluffy head.

“What was that?”

“Could’ve sworn I had a pen in my jacket pocket though…” Dom was now the one to dissolve into giggles, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Matt’s head.

“You did.”


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa hey hello long time no see! This fic isn't dead, I swear! I just couldn't find my notes. Turns out, they were hidden in with my school stuff.

Matt looked quickly between Dom and Christ, then raised his hands with a quick, nervous laugh.

“Yeah, yeah it’s a joke. Gottcha…” 

Kelly looked at her boyfriend hesitantly, and then back to Matt.

“It’s not a joke though is it?” She asked, surprising all of them with the question. “It’s true. You were telling it like it’s true.”

Matt opened his mouth, intending to tell her that it was actually just a joke, that it wasn’t true. But then he changed his mind, clearing his throat instead.

“Ah, yes. It is very true, I apologize. I’m not just a new friend of theirs of whatever they’ve told you.”

“But who are you then? And how are you connected to Chris and Dom?” Matt sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair.

“Maybe we should sit somewhere more comfortable than the dinner table for this,” Chris suggested reasonably. “Let’s clean up here and move to the living room.”

~~~

Once again, Matt found himself in Chris and Dom’s living room, explaining about the strange life that he led. 

“So you’re...an alien?” Kelly asked after Matt had finished. “You’re not from Earth?” Matt shook his head.

“No, I am not from Earth, but I do like it here. It’s always been one of my favorite planets.”

“So why are you here? I mean, with Chris and Dom?” Kelly asked. 

“Well my TARDIS, my spaceship for lack of a better term, crashed. And I was lucky enough that Dom was the one who found me. So here I am, grateful for their hospitality.”

“You crashed? Is that how you hurt your hand?” Kelly gestured to the splint on Matt’s hand. The Time Lord glanced down and nodded ruefully.

“Yes, I must have broken it in the crash, and the residual energy from my regeneration was enough to heal the break at least.” He spotted the confused looks on Chris and Kelly’s faces and laughed.

“Ah, I forgot I told Dom about this when we went to the hospital, but Time Lords don’t die. We simply regenerate our cells, and turn into a completely new person. I broke my wrist after I regenerated, but the energy left over must have healed it.”

“So you were a completely different person before this happened?” Chris asked. “How does that even work? Do you still remember the stuff you did before this...regeneration?”

“I was a completely different person biology-wise,” Matt clarified. “So yes, I remember everything. Don’t worry, not even Time Lords really understand the whole process. I told Dom that it was all a bit hand-wavy and it’s true.”

There was complete silence for a long moment and then Chris spoke up again, summing up what all three humans were currently thinking.

“Well Dom really made quite a choice when he chose to bring you here, huh?” Kelly laughed and Dom made a little protesting, insulted noise.

“Hey, what was I supposed to do, just leave him there? He was hurt!”

“Well Chris is right though. You could have easily ignored me or chose to not help me,” Matt pointed out. “You had a choice and you chose to help me.” Dom frowned and crossed his arms sulkily.

“Yes well you didn’t have to make fun of me, Wolstenholme.”

“Oh hush you big baby. You tease me far worse for less.” Chris poked his flatmate in the side fondly. Dom wiggled away from his friend’s fingers, protesting loudly all the while. Kelly rolled her eyes and stood up.

“You two are ridiculous. I’m going to bed. Chris, if you’re smart, you’ll join me. As I recall, you have an early class tomorrow and you’re not the biggest morning person there is.” 

“Damn mate, is she your girlfriend or your mum?” Dom teased, cackling madly. When Chris took a swipe at him, the blond dodged it and ran to the safety of his room.

“The problem is, he’s right,” Kelly remarked calmly. “I am kind of like your mum sometimes. Goodnight Matt, sleep well.” With that, she swept off towards Chris’s bedroom, leaving an open-mouthed Chris and an amused Matt still standing in the living room.

“Have fun with that one,” Matt said with a grin. He clapped Chris on the shoulder and headed off towards the guest room.

~~~

The next morning, Dom was woken by a loud bang coming from the living room. Rubbing his eyes, the blond wandered out to find the source of the noise. Not immediately seeing anything, Dom frowned in confusion. The noise happened again, a loud clang of metal on metal, and Dom jumped. He then realized that it wasn’t coming from the living room, but from the balcony off of the living room, the door to which was open.

The blond stuck his head out the door to see that the doors to Matt’s TARDIS were also thrown wide open. Dom wandered over and peeked in the door.

“Matt?” He called, not seeing the Time Lord.

“Over here!”

“Where, I can’t see you!” Dom hopped up the steps and peered around the center console.

“Down,” Came Matt’s voice from below him. Dom startled, then looked down to find Matt below the center console, working on fixing something within the console itself. “Heya.”

“What are you doing down there?” Dom asked, going to sit on the stairs near Matt.

Trying to fix some more important stuff so that the TARDIS doesn’t have to work so hard to fix everything.” Matt wiped his hands off on the overalls that he was wearing over his clothes. “Why are you in here anyways?”

“Well, you kind of woke me up banging around in here.”

“Oh…” Matt had the decency to look embarrassed. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“It’s alright. I probably shouldn’t sleep the day away anyways.”

“Well, I think I’ll be in here pretty much all day, so I don’t blame you if you want to find something more exciting to do.”

“Anything I can help you with?” Dom asked. “I’m pretty curious about your...TARDIS, right?”

“Yes TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space.”

“So you can travel in time  _ and _ space?” Matt nodded, sliding closer to where Dom was sitting so that they could talk more easily.

“Anywhere and any time you can think of and even some that you can’t.”

“That’s so cool.” Dom leaned back on his hands, looking wistful.

“I’d take you with me if I could,” Matt said with a somewhat sad smile. “Well, maybe I can...in a way.”

“In a way?”

“I  _ have _ been told that I’m a pretty good storyteller.” Dom laughed softly. 

You  _ do _ kind of have the voice for it,” he remarked.

“Wait, what does that mean?” 

“Means you have a nice voice.” Dom smiled. “No one’s ever told you that?”

“Well, they have, but I don’t think it’s  _ that _ nice…” Matt actually looked bashful, and Dom waved a hand.

“Never mind then Mister ‘I-Can’t-Take-A-Compliment. Go on with your story.”

“Yes, storytime it is!” Matt seemed glad for the change of subject, clapping his hands briskly. Dom got more comfortable as the Time Lord started:

“This is a fairly old story so I don’t remember what planet I was on. But I’d only stopped for a little break, a little relaxation, right? But as seems to be the usual with me, I got involved with some oddity that was happening while I was there.”

“You seem to get yourself in trouble a lot, don’t you?” Dom said with a sly grin and Matt flashed a smile at him.

“I won’t deny it, tell you that much. But for the most part, it isn’t my choice to be pulled into this stuff.”

“I don’t know if I believe that, but go on.”

“What, you think I like getting myself in trouble?”

“I don’t think you  _ hate _ it, and that’s all I’m saying.”

Matt laughed and shoved at Dom’s shoulder gently.

“I’m not wrong though, you’ve gotta admit!”

“No, you’re not wrong.” Matt settled back to continue telling Dom his story.

~~~

“And that’s how I ended up nearly getting married off to a lady with shark teeth and a third eye, while also saving her people from a giant squid,” Matt finished, grinning at Dom’s laughter. “All in a couple day’s work.”

“I’d say! Are all of your adventures that weird?” The blond asked.

“More often than not, but I do have some relaxing times as well.”

“What do you like to do when you  _ do _ relax?”

Matt pursed his lips in thought as he climbed down and came up the stairs to sit next to Dom.

“Honestly, I like to try everything. But I do really enjoy visiting museums or places where I can learn about a planet’s history. You wouldn’t believe some of the museums I’ve been to.”

“Do you wanna go to a museum? I mean, it’s not on some other planet or anything, but we have a pretty cool science museum nearby. If you wanted to, that is…”

“I’d love to,” Matt said and Dom looked up happily.

“Are you sure? It probably won’t be as cool as some of the places you’ve been-”

“I want to go,” Matt interrupted firmly. “I haven’t had much of a chance to go to any museums here on Earth. Seems like every time I’m here, I’m too busy avoiding certain death to enjoy myself.”

“Seems like you’re avoiding certain death this time around as well,” Dom pointed out matter-of-factly and Matt huffed.

“Yes, well...I don’t know why my ship crashed, but it wasn’t my fault this time, I can tell you that much.”

“So you admit, the other times you’ve faced certain death, it  _ was _ your fault, then?” Dom teased, deftly avoiding Matt’s prodding fingers. “You’re a little troublemaker, you are!”

“Oh, piss off!” Matt hauled himself to his feet. “Let’s make lunch, I’m starving.”

“Whatever you say, trouble magnet.”


End file.
